Dysautonomias can result in symptoms in which one or more areas of the body are innervated by the autonomic nervous system. While some dysautonomias are well known, other conditions have yet to be determined as a dysautonomia.
Symptoms of known dysautonomias include: palpitations, chest pain, tachycardia, excessive fatigue, severe fluctuations in blood pressure, excessive sweating, fainting, exercise intolerance, shortness of breath, visual disturbances including blurred vision, tunneling, and double vision, migraines, dizziness, insomnia, gastrointestinal problems including diarrhea, and constipation, bloody stools, fainting/near fainting, frequent urination, convulsions, and cognitive impairment. Other symptoms such as depression, dysthymia, obsessive compulsive tendencies, and difficulty with ambulation and other symptoms may also be a part of the dysautonomic picture.
Conditions such as familial dysautonomia (FD), also known also as Riley-Day syndrome, Parkinson's disease, Guillaine-Barre syndrome (GBS), Dopamine-b-Hydroxalase deficiency, baroreflex failure, Guillaine-Barre Syndrome, neuroblastoma and other tumors which affect the neuroendocrine system, Aromatic L-Amino Acid Decarboxylase deficiency, Tetrahydrobiopterin deficiency, Familial Paraganglioma syndrome, “Shy-Drager Syndrome,” also referred to as “Multiple System Atrophy” or MSA, Neurally Mediated Syncope, also known as Neurocardiogenic Syncope, fetal fatal insomnia (FFI), diabetic cardiovascular neuropathy, hereditary sensory and autonomic neuropathy type III (HSAN III), Menke's disease, monoamine oxidase deficiency states, and other disorders of dopamine metabolism, dysautonomic syndromes and disorders of the cardiovasular system, Chaga's disease, diabetic autonomic failure, and pure autonomic failure, are well known as conditions associated with or primarily due to a dysautonomia.
Williams Syndrome (WS) is a rare genetic disorder characterized by mild to moderate mental retardation or learning difficulties, a distinctive facial appearance, and a unique personality that combines overfriendliness and high levels of empathy with anxiety. The most significant medical problem associated with WS is cardiovascular disease caused by narrowed arteries. WS is also associated with elevated blood calcium levels in infancy. A random genetic mutation (deletion of a small piece of chromosome 7), rather than inheritance, most often causes the disorder. However, individuals who have WS have a 50 percent chance of passing it on if they decide to have children.
The characteristic facial features of WS include puffiness around the eyes, a short nose with a broad nasal tip, wide mouth, full cheeks, full lips, and a small chin. People with WS are also likely to have a long neck, sloping shoulders, short stature, limited mobility in their joints, and curvature of the spine. Some individuals with WS have a star-like pattern in the iris of their eyes. Infants with WS are often irritable and colicky, with feeding problems that keep them from gaining weight. Chronic abdominal pain is common in adolescents and adults. By age 30, the majority of individuals with WS have diabetes or pre-diabetes and mild to moderate sensorineural hearing loss (a form of deafness due to disturbed function of the auditory nerve). For some people, hearing loss may begin as early as late childhood. WS also is associated with a characteristic “cognitive profile” of mental strengths and weaknesses composed of strengths in verbal short-term memory and language, combined with severe weakness in visiospatial construction (the skills used to copy patterns, draw, or write). Within language, the strongest skills are typically in concrete, practical vocabulary, which in many cases is in the low average to average range for the general population. Abstract or conceptual-relational vocabulary is much more limited. Most older children and adults with WS speak fluently and use good grammar. More than 50% of children with WS have attention deficit disorders (ADD or ADHD), and about 50% have specific phobias, such as a fear of loud noises. The majority of individuals with WS worry excessively.
There is no cure for Williams Syndrome, nor is there a standard course of treatment. Treatments are based on an individual's particular symptoms. People with WS require regular cardiovascular monitoring for potential medical problems, such as symptomatic narrowing of the blood vessels, high blood pressure, and heart failure.